


Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 4)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Logs season 4 [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: The compiled Advent, Chosen and MOCX companion logs for the XCOM character logs in this series!





	Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers:  
> Multiple Advent - twinodoom  
> Chosen Warlock - GearBlade654  
> Advent High Command - Lucas Walmisley  
> Skirmisher Double Agents - KillerCurrent  
> Archon King - Tommyttr  
> Advent Trooper Amoar Korenast - Ulti  
> Chosen Hunter - The Hunter  
> Elite Advent Captain - Lt. Hastings
> 
> Editors:  
> Suggestiveartefacts  
> Violet Nightshade  
> Ulti
> 
> +++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
> For XCOM logs, go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395468/chapters/43564706

Ep 1-----Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL THE CLAIRVOYANT—

I am being plagued with visions of futures that drive me mad. A future in which XCOM is defeated swiftly by one of their own soldiers sabotaging their attempt to rescue the commander when he panicked and killed his own teammates. A future in which XCOM is moments from defeating the Elders before their commander is killed in the progress. A future in which XCOM was on the path to victory, only to suddenly fail when the Commander mysteriously disappeared after shutting down MOCX. I am cursed with this madness for as long as the Elder's give me the ability to foresee all. These visions are a gift given to me by the great Psionic power the scientists from Project Clairvoyant gave me. The only way to silence the voices of the Elder's and remove the visions of the future is to destroy my creators. Only then, can I find peace.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Commander Odd Sir! With help from some of the alien tech the, uh, 'DJ' and Central managed to recover from the wreckage of the explosion they caused before your return, we've managed to cobble together a way to tap into ADVENT's radio transmissions. Should give us some idea of what their High Command is up too. We recently received this message, and will report any more to you as soon as they are received"

**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**  
~~ADVENT HIGH COMMAND~~

You useless, inbred, [UNINTELLIGIBLE], poor excuse for a captain. Get out of my view or return to the Blacksite. In a tank.

Elders. Our lords most high. I... regret to inform you that the Commander has been rescued. Despite our efforts, which secured the death of two of XCOM's most dangerous warriors, Peter Osei, and Ana Ramirez, which have been a thorn in our side for a long time. 

This was only successful for reasons two-fold. We must improve our security across the globe, as somehow Jane Kelly slipped in amongst the civilians. And XCOM launched a distraction strike against the Speaker's orators stand. With your permission, the speaker will deal with those responsible for this failure... personally. 

The battle was short and swift, but we did gain much information. The Templars, those fanatical and heretical worshipers of your divine power, have begun working side by side with XCOM. From our previous experience we know that they are fast, powerful psionic wielders, and incredibly deadly with their psi-blades. They also grow stronger with every kill in close quarters. I would like to requisition the intercession of a squad of mutons to personally hunt them down. We also learned that XCOM is technologically inferior to our own soldiers, which means that we can capitalize on their failures to great effect. I can only hope then that the stories of the Commander’s skill are understated.

On the whole, I am optimistic. We shall have this XCOM purged by the end of the month, and the Commander back in your control. 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**  
Ep 2-----Operation Ghost Valley-----------------------------------------------------  
—MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO—

Rumor has it that XCOM rescued their commander during their recent mission. If the aliens saw the Commander of XCOM as important enough to capture alive, then this should change the tides of the war.

Hamburgler sent blueprints for what I thought to be ADVENT chip designs. However, it seems to be incredibly different from what was used in me and the ADVENT troopers. I’ll be wary of any upgrades to my chip. Its function seems to be different from the other chips used. I’ll need more information before I can determine what it is.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**  
ADVENT HIGH COMMAND

XCOM struck again. A data tap we had placed in order to counter resistance activities. It seems the commander is also lucky or chooses his targets very well. His Templar was very effective, turning his attention to the Sectoids natural vulnerability to sharp objects. I would like to request the immediate approval for a wider variety of forces, both ADVENT and those who follow your divine will.

Again, we have also gathered useful information. XCOM has been sighted with Pre-War weaponry, which seems to indicate a lack of resources. Still, they are as deadly as ever. We must better arm our troops, and armor them as well. 

Again, mutons would easily defeat their forces. We must act now, and crush this rebellion before it starts. It is the only way 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**  
Ep 3-----Operation Dragon Face-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The MOCX program was eradicated. We have no idea how this happened, as an unknown Psionic disturbance disrupted communications with MOCX HQ moments before the unprecedentedly early attack. There have been no survivors uncovered so far, but we are still searching for any survivors who may be able to inform us as to what happened. XCOM's is unlikely to have been responsible, as the Skyranger has been confirmed to be preoccupied at the with the rescue of individuals trapped in a battle between the Lost and our own forces. Additionally, they shouldn't have been able to locate it this soon after rescuing the Commander. And no known Resistance Faction has been known to disrupt our communications like this. I've assigned Field Commander Din Noaxa to investigate this. I've also assigned Field Commander Drask Barta to seek out a camp Noaxa suspects is working with XCOM, and their leader is known as "Den Mother". Between whatever took out MOCX, the temporary reduction of our heavier forces, and XCOM inspiring a Resurgence of rebel activity, we have our hands full.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**  
ADVENT HIGH COMMAND

This mission was of moderate success. Moderate. It was to be simple, a group of resistance supporters was herded into the middle of a lost horde. Our job was to keep them there. It was all going smoothly

Then XCOM showed up, at the worst possible time. Still, credit is due to the commanding lieutenant. Due to his efforts, we managed to eliminate one of the intended targets. While this may seem like a loss, this was the best made of a bad situation. The Sectoid responsible will be given his dues even after his unfortunate death 

Still, this is unacceptable. We have nothing capable of challenging the Commanders skills. We need to swarm them with our superior technology and forces. It's time to unveil the faceless. We are currently prepared to launch a retaliation strike against the resistance, and with their Intel, I have no doubt we shall meet the commander on the field of battle. Let us show them what we are made of.

As ever, a servant of your divine will.

 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

XCOM is increasing in strength at an unexpected pace, but I suspect the Chosen's upcoming attack on one of their camps will slow them down. To be safe, I've had Faceless infiltrate the camp in advance.

—END REPORT—  
Ep 4-----Operation Outer Whale-----------------------------------------------------  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**  
ADVENT HIGH COMMAND

What happened down their men? This is unacceptable! And even with the Warlocks support you failed. The elders will not be pleased.

We had a surprise, XCOM knew nothing of the Chosen. We had the faceless, again a secret kept. The only way they could know is if they were tapping into our communications. That is, of course, impossible, which means we have a mole. I want double, triple security! XCOM spies will be dealt with! Find them!

I apologize for the outburst. An analysis of their stratagem. They moved fast and attacked faster. Even without their stealth they quickly eliminated our force. To counter this I would recommend more durable units. This would allow a small window to strike, which is more than we have currently. The Templar also proved especially effective against the Warlock. If we can remove the spite which drives the Chosen against each other, or at least convince them to remove the borders they carved amongst the world for themselves we could have far more favorable encounters. But that's far from promising at the best of times. 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
Hmmmmph.  
Faintly audible is the Warlock seemingly mulling over today.  
I thought that this rumor of resistance against the Elders' rightful claim to this world was merely nothing more than a mere gaggle of rioters, pathetically attempting to concern the Elders. It would seem that this rumor is, unfortunately, true-and a rumor I have a long way to go until I squash it under my heel. Such a task is nothing to me, the Elders' greatest champion.

Today, I departed to strike down a hive of lies and treachery against the Elders. As I expected, the ADVENT forces accompanying me were woefully inadequate for the task. They were slaughtered, as I have grown to expect. To add insult to injury, only their Templar was wounded and wound up striking me down. Dog. He shall die by my hand next time I head to battle, but first, I must show to the Elders I am penitent for my failure, unlike my siblings. Their rage is understandable, and I swear one day I shall repay my failure by bringing this band of heretics to its knees.

_Pause._

These fools have yet to learn of the full fury of the Elders. And when that time comes, I shall stalwartly stand at the Elders' side, smiting down every last rebel, starting with those despicable Templars and their insane leader.

END OF LOG

Ep 5-----Operation Unceasing Snake----------------------------------------------  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

ADVENT HIGH COMMAND

Well, that mission was... eventful. For the first time, we managed to lock XCOM down into a serious fight. The superior positioning and the fact that our psionics was successfully applied caused our soldiers to taste victory. And against the commander, that counts for something. It seems that once XCOM is forced into an extended conflict, our soldiers have much more of a fighting chance.

They did successfully make away with the Chemical Composition report. Fortunately, we keep backups, but this could lead them on the trail of the Black-Site's objective. We must be careful and encode this information heavily from now on.

Finally, I make my orders for battle. Stay low, stay strong. Keep your cover, and make them come to you. Protect your Sectoids and they will protect you in turn. And never, ever, falter in your faith and love for the Elders. 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

XCOM disrupted a Hunter UFO's deployment. To make matters worse, we're still working with limited firepower. I am requesting the development of specially trained troopers, equipped with advanced chemical weaponry and biological modifications to augment them. This should give us the edge we need to cut down XCOM's growing forces. We've lost control of the Aliens, and Megapol Security has yet to discover what is wrong with our robotics. And to top it off, the Psionic Network went down after someone attempted to achieve unauthorized access. We need to create something we can control that will also give us an advantage against XCOM.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—UNKNOWN SENDER—

"Something happened with the Psionic Network, which temporarily disabled my chip. I don't know how long I have to send this message, but if you are wearing this, go to these coordinates. There should be an army of machines constructed for the purpose of assisting XCOM in defeating the ADVENT. But you need to be careful, as—"

"The Psionic Network is coming back online, I'm killing the feed."

"Wait, I need to warn them about—"

—SIGNAL INTERRUPTED—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

ADVENT proves its uselessness yet again. Today, the mosquitoes of this... XCOM, as the Elders call them, arrived to steal a Chemical Composition Report from an ADVENT vehicle.  
From what the Faceless I have assigned to scout this XCOM has to say, apparently out of the numerous barrages roaring forth from the ADVENT Troopers' rifles, only one struck. ONE! How can you be so woefully incompetent?! And to make matters worse, a trooper went to take cover by a vehicle clearly about to explode! Imbeciles!

*The Warlock can be heard angrily growling, before sighing.*

On the bright side, that single barrage was enough to take their sniper out-not kill, but the Faceless I have sent to the resistance camp in the Southern U.S. report that their sniper will likely not be heading out on the next mission. Another thing to note was that the Sectoid in the ADVENT "forces" defending the data was surprisingly very competent, successfully mind controlling their sniper before a traitor wielding dual pistols seemingly fired at random at the Sectoid, only for one shot to bring the Sectoid down. Surprising competency among our ranks ended with a single errant shot.

*Shortly afterward, alarms are heard blaring. The Warlock can be heard spouting orders to ADVENT personnel to check what precisely was causing the alarm for a good few minutes.*

Ah. The disgusting hive of traitors and heretics now leave to strike at an ADVENT supply train that had to stop for refueling. Cowards. I shall attempt to strike again, but as it stands I also have to mobilize more Faceless in order to gain more intel on this... failure called XCOM. Hopefully, I will still have time to strike when I am finished mobilizing more Faceless.

END OF LOG  
Ep 6-----Operation Foolish Cobra---------------------------------------------------  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

ADVENT HIGH COMMAND 

AHA! Finally, Project Elgato has proved successful. We temporarily took control of XCOM's surveillance cameras. The Elders will be pleased. They will not be pleased as to how the mission went, however. 

This was a fast and brutal mission, with little for us to react. Even when XCOM wasn't capable of dealing with our soldiers initially they simply threw a flashbang and hunkered down. Even our Celetids did little to slow the advance of that damnable Templar which continues to be a growing thorn in our side, alongside a one-armed soldier of all things. They also seem to have this newly acquired advanced weaponry, well, seemingly advanced but some of them resemble old earth weaponry. But they are just as deadly, perhaps even more deadly than the weapons they already have.

Furthermore, our train only stopped due to the interference of a resistance cell. They made away with some goods in the attempt to give it to XCOM, but our extended forces managed to quickly find and eliminate them. They will be interrogated, then sent to the Blacksite according to protocol. 

May the Elders protect us 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

As it would seem, while I was able to mobilize more Faceless, the Elders have-very understandably-ordered me to remain in my stronghold and train. I do not question their judgment seeing the laughable excuse of an assault some time back.

However, as I have already grown to expect, ADVENT's incompetency shows for all to see and despair. At the very least, last time the heresy struck, ADVENT was able to seriously injure one of their snipers. Today? Not a single heathen was wounded. I can envision the smug grins on the heretics' faces as they return to the disgusting vulture that is XCOM's seemingly mobile base.  
Apparently, one of the biggest factors in XCOM's extremely lucky victory today was a primitive device-namely, a flashbang. A heretic apparently tossed the device before hunkering down in cover like the pitiful cowards they are. Matters were not made better by that insane Templar of theirs. I shall see to it that I am the one who brings him down.

*A very annoyed sigh is heard.*

However, something interesting happened. It would seem the flying metallic abomination temporarily suffered the loss of signal to the battlefield. Perhaps we can find a way to induce a phenomenon even more. I shall very reluctantly consult ADVENT High Command to see if they know what happened on board the rebels-

*Alarms are heard. The Warlock immediately begins barking orders in ADVENT for technicians to see what was causing the alarm.*

It would seem the heretics are heading out to rescue more of those who would turn their backs on the Elders' glory. They strike somewhere I can reach-but first, I must consult the Elders' wisdom to see if I am permitted to strike.

LOG END

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER ZEIL—

While communications were disabled, we were able to deploy the Celatid, an alien that was scarcely used. XCOM encountered them during a raid on one of our trains. We've also heard rumors of the Black Market resurfacing. They've worked with XCOM to rebuild the Avenger in the past, and they could become problematic.

We were able to discover that Stanley Miller, a human technician who worked on the Psionic Network Tower, was a traitor. He attempted to broadcast a signal using unauthorized equipment while the Psionic Network Tower was down. He's been detained for interrogation to learn who he contacted and what intel he disclosed. If he gave away the location of an Avatar Facility, he may have created a potential security risk. Regardless, he will be punished severely for his actions.

—END LOG—  
Ep 7-----Operation Mountain Child-----------------------------------------------------  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

ADVENT HIGH COMMAND 

We had flushed a small force of resistance into a lost horde. We extracted our forces and left them to die. Routine mission, by the book execution. And away from the eyes of the public, allowing us to show them more of the Elders mercy.

Of course, XCOM manages to jump out of the blue and save the day. And with what we can only assume to be a Reaper, no one got a clear look at them but their work was evident. For those who don't know, Reapers share XCOM's speed and skill with weaponry. They then couple that with incredible espionage abilities, allowing them to clear a battlefield without a single shot being fired their way. They also have a tendency for making cars explode, so be careful when using them for cover.

Still, we caused a resistance operation. Middle Official Stanford was unsuccessful in acquiring information about the Armoury, although I have no doubt there will be others trying to crack the case. There will be no success. We will stand. And we will win 

May the Elders protect us 

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The prisoner we caught attempting to contact Resistance recently hasn't divulged any information yet, but I doubt he can resist the Warden's Psionic Interrogation forever. It shouldn't be long before we learn what secrets he attempted to reveal, and if he was successful. In the meantime, we are making a push to target the Black Market as early as possible. We've found a transmitter that the Black Market is utilizing. If we destroy it before it can be relocated, the Black Market will at least temporarily be shut down.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

SUBJECT: AVATAR ADVISORY

SENDER: FG-AB0021 [ALIAS: SWEEPER]

Keynote, as I am sending this out, new intelligence reports about ADVENT’s progress on their AVATAR project is still being processed, but key operatives in the field plus a few cascades here and there have been able to confirm that new breakthroughs have been made. Inside reports also state that the possibility of disappearances increasing throughout cities will most likely increase due to aforementioned breakthroughs, and planned project sites.

All available units that will be in the vicinity of the newly reported project site will be tasked with be covertly hindering its progress from within. Specific instructions will be relayed to all operators who will be assigned for the task by their superiors.

And all operators are also advised to be on the lookout for a melder with the bar tag of [||||||||], and anyone who could capture them will need to turn them in to the higher-ups. Further inquiries about this melder will be answered in private.

Out.  
Ep 8-----Operation Winter Star-----------------------------------------------------------  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

ADVENT HIGH COMMAND 

By the Elders. We have won! The commander is not infallible it seems. Through a combination of our own forces skill and the sheer power of the Chosen, XCOM was forced to retreat, and we have taken their templar as a prisoner. Each and every fallen soldier shall be awarded full honors, for they died as heroes.

In... less fortunate news, two more regions of this planet have joined XCOM. This will not be tolerated, and we are already sending additional forces to these locations. Should we time our operations accordingly, we can create more fires than XCOM can put out. Let us see what they truly value.

Finally, the Warlock sent his personal thanks for our efforts in the field, even saying it was an honor to work alongside us. With praise like that, we must be doing plenty right. Keep up the excellent work, we can win this yet.

Praise the Elders in everything they do

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

Triumphant laughter is heard

The Elders' guidance has proven correct. I arrived myself to dispense justice to the heretics, and this time, a resounding victory was ours. The Faceless I have dispatched report that the other four, not counting the Templar, will not be heading on the next mission any time soon.

The rest of the log is in a contemplating tone.

It is a huge boon that we were able to capture their Templar, as now I have a source of information that can lead me to bring down the self-proclaimed Avenger once and for all. 

In the meanwhile, I am grateful to the Elders. Had it not been for their guidance, I would have died again and again on the last two times the heretics struck, but thanks to countless hours in meditation, I was able to focus in battle and score a devastating blow against the traitors. And now, to track down this Black Market. While today was a great victory, I cannot afford to rest from one single victory-I shall have my ADVENT technician lackeys track down the location of this Black Market while ADVENT strikes at a haven of lies and deceit.

Very hopefully, ADVENT is capable of capitalizing on this victory. May the Elders guide us all!

LOG END

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

The Warlock has made up for his previous failure. He forced XCOM to retreat and captured their templar. The Templar was foolish enough to stay back and try to finish the Warlock in a one on one fight. To make the situation more ironic, the Templar possessed their medkit but was the only one who did not require it. Now, no one was unable to stop me from launching my assault on the Black Market. They've been crippled, but they will likely resurface after some time. But they won't be in any position to aide XCOM any time soon. The Warlock will prove instrumental in XCOM's defeat. The Avatar Project has also progressed to half completion, and the Chosen Assassin is now likely to encounter XCOM in the upcoming assault on another of their Havens. It's time to push XCOM back into hiding.

—END LOG—  
Ep 9-----Operation Doom Hawk-----------------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL THE CLAIRVOYANT—

I have reason to suspect ADVENT may attack a camp in this region. I also suspect the Chosen Assassin may join them. Fortunately, I was able to liberate these Megapol Security Stun Grenades from one of their warehouses. Since ADVENT clearly hasn't been using them, you should use them to remind the Elders of why they shouldn't underestimate nonlethal weapons.

—END MESSAGE—

(A heavily encrypted message is left at Xul's terminal a few days later.)

"Den Mother Tateyanna wants to let you know that your efforts helped save three families, each of which had several children. We thank you for your commitment to the cause - VIGILO CONFIDO."

\- Bao Zheng

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**

ADVENT HIGH COMMAND 

That mission failed. Plain and simple. We only eliminated a single member of the resistance cell, and XCOM disposed of our forces. And I know why.

It's that damned Assassin's reluctance to work with our forces. Apparently, we're all meatbags and bullet sponges to her. If she actually advanced and worked with our forces instead of scurrying around she might actually be a threat. The fool!

With XCOM's easy victory they've gained more supporters and are raking in even more supplies than previously reported. The battle will be long and hard, and all the harder without the cooperation of our so-called allies

Elders, aid us in this dark time

**TRANSMISSION ENDED**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*Annoyed grumble*

My sister had a grand total of one job. One job! How in the Elders' name does one fail at such a job?!  
As I was preparing more Faceless for infiltrating and slowly ripping the Black Market down, my sister lead ADVENT in a charge against the previously mentioned... infestation, of heresy and lies. 

My sister is one of the Chosen for a reason, and that is to help the Elders' vision come true! So why would you leave the clearly inferior ADVENT to die against the insurgents?! 

It must be that damned code of honor of hers. Evidently, from what I heard, it sounded like she wished to take on XCOM alone without help. That very same honor code is likely the reason why she was defeated today. As a matter of fact, the most her forces were able to do was kill an *sarcastic tone* astounding number of one insurgent.

I'm beginning to wonder if it is not ADVENT that is holding the Elders' back, but my siblings' own foolishness. My sister cannot see that the insurgents lack honor and dignity, and yet she sticks to a so-called code of honor. My brother is no better-he blasphemes everything the Elders have worked for every second he can find. Must I be the only one who carries the Elders' vision to fruition?!

*A sigh is heard as the Warlock's rant ends, right before more alarms sound. The Warlock is heard barking orders in Elder.*

Hmph. The treasonous scum now attempt to devastate one of our own psionic transmitters, where my sister can strike. Hopefully she can pull through. Now, to contact the ADVENT Warden on any information.

LOG END  
Ep 10-----Operation Starving Druid------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Odd. One of the XCOM operatives we confirmed deceased seems to have reappeared. They targeted the Psionic Network, disrupting our attempts to locate their covert operatives. XCOM could have prevented us from taking other actions to improve our forces, but they were more concerned with seeking out one of the Resistance operatives. Likely replacing the Templar we captured. We've moved the Avatar Project further, and XCOM has done little to slow it's advance. At this rate, they may never get the chance.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*A very annoyed groan is heard.*

Why am I not surprised my sister did not arrive to do battle with the traitors today?

Today, XCOM, like the backstabbing cowards they are, arrived to flatten a crucial psionic transmitter without as much as a wound. While I have gotten accustomed to ADVENT's incompetency, it was one of the insurgents that bothered me.

Irika Ritofuto. Everyone knew she was dead. So why is she back? Revived by some foul power, no doubt. Such a dark resuscitation has only steeled my will to bring XCOM down. Elders know what foul acts the insurgents can wreak should the Elders fall. My death is of no importance as long as the Elders prevail.

However, our fight is becoming steadily more and more difficult. As it stands, the ramshackle band of traitors called XCOM has recruited one of the detestable Skirmishers, and appears to be heading off to recruit another of the equally detestable Templars. However, the Avatar Project is ticking by. If we can hold off XCOM until the Project is complete, then we shall have prevailed.

LOG END

MESSAGE TO ADVENT WARDEN KAHN RATH  
Shattering his own mind in order to deter us from finding where the Avenger will be. Truly an underhanded move born out of what is likely sheer desperation. Task additional Priests, Sectoids, and a Codex to finding where the prisoner's memories are. The sooner we find that disgusting vulture, the sooner we can blast it out of the air and bring an end to the backstabbing Resistance. Elders be with you.

MESSAGE COMPLETE

Ep 11-----Operation Moon Valley-------------------------------------------------------  
—MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO—

I finished reactivating the original version of the MEC. I also was requested to develop new weapons for ADVENT. It seems to be their intention to keep me busy. I was also briefly inspected by that Commander Zeil. He's had his suspicions that I may be a traitor, but he hasn't been able to prove them. But considering that he trusts the human's working with ADVENT less than Bradford, it doesn't surprise anyone.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM attempted to take supplies that were to be used in the next attack on one of their Haven's. They also encountered new weapons earlier than intended, and caught the group off guard. While the majority of supplies were lost to us, we should still have enough to successfully execute the assault, provided the Chosen cooperate with our efforts. 

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

As expected. The curs have struck at ADVENT forces again, even upon the introduction of Mutons in combat. And I have grown to consign myself to the fact that every time ADVENT appears without me to guide them, ADVENT quickly crumples due to their sheer incompetence. We lost a significant amount of supplies due to ADVENT's incompetency, and as such I am very surprised that they still have the supplies for another assault at another haven of scum.

On top of that, XCOM has gained two psionics. One, I strongly doubt will see combat, but one the Elders are clearly wary of. I can still remember the Elders' rage at my failure to stop this...Stormsgard from transcending. I am still in shock that a traitor could truly ascend, but the Elders' words are always true. 

The other psionic is a much more immediate concern. It would seem that XCOM, operating in the shadows like cowards, have contacted another detestable Templar. I shall see to it that this Templar falls at my hand and reclaim the power meant for the Elders. These Templars are only an insane-

*Alarms are blaring. The Warlock is now shouting orders in Elder.*

Well, well, well. XCOM strikes again, possibly to rescue another of their fellow traitors. I shall see if I can strike again at their blasphemous move, but as it stands I also need to see to it that the Black Market is truly gone. I shall see if I have time to strike down the band of heretics.

LOG END

Ep 12-----Operation Frost Blade-----------------------------------------------------  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

How could I not have foreseen this?

XCOM's extraction of their traitorous ally was successful without as much as a scratch! This is a huge loss, and one I swear to atone for as soon as possible. This was unforgivable, and upon review it would seem that XCOM somehow knew where every last guard was stationed. As I speak, I currently have technicians attempting to search for potential reasons on how XCOM knew. So far, we have found an old satellite which is currently being identified. 

On the much brighter side, I was able to get a good look at the self-proclaimed Skyranger today. It appears to have been painted, and clearly by incompetent hands. I believe I spent a good few minutes laughing upon the arrival of this inadequately painted-

Alarms are heard blaring, and this time tapping of hands on ADVENT screens can be heard.

Ahh, so XCOM arrives to defend yet another of their so-called "devices". Very well. Let that be their demise, if the Elders permit me to strike.

LOG END

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance made a brief skirmish to extract a scientist from one of the city centers. But the Warlock has been preparing to attack the Avenger, just as we've been preparing to launch an assault on another camp to draw out XCOM's veterans. It seems that the interrogated prisoner has provided some useful information. We're also received a report that the Assassin may experience minor setback launching her as a result of one of the scientists responsible for preparing for the Avenger assault attempting to defect. He unleashed a number of the aliens upon himself, and we've been forced to send a team to recover him if possible. We're also working towards increasing the number of grenades used against the Resistance, and we doubt XCOM will attempt to prevent this, despite the damage caused by incendiary grenades recently. We're also working towards terminating Honza Hájek, who we believe may be attempting to leak classified information. XCOM will only have a small window of opportunity to save him, and risk allowing the Chosen Assassin to acquire their location sooner and our forces to gain access to more explosives to use against them.

—END LOG—

Ep 13-----Operation Hellish Flame-------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

We sent a sizable force in anticipation of XCOM's arrival. The Warlock arrived to assist, just as he did in the last situation like this. We also sent some Berserker's. One almost managed to kill the Templar, but it was able to use Psionics to survive until XCOM could patch the injuries. The Warlock engaged in a long battle, during which he managed to kill one of XCOM's operatives by mind controlling another and teleporting them into position to execute them at close range. He had attempted to repeat this against the Templar, but the mind control wore off before the shot could be taken. During the conflict, the device was nearly destroyed, but the Warlock neglected to target it, and instead focused on attempting to kill the Templar. This also disrupted efforts to temporarily prevent the Resistance from moving undetected, which would have allowed us to crush them more easily, and would be valuable for pushing back their efforts to target the Elder's secure Avatar Facilities. We should hope that they are not ready for a stealth mission against us any time soon. We should have the Avatar Project finished within the month, and we'll be launching the assault we'd planned with hopes of eliminating more of their veterans to ensure that they are less likely to successfully delay the Avatar Project.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

Today, I was able to join in the attack against the Resistance device. This time, it was not as much of a resounding victory as the last time, but the resistance did not get away unscathed. I was able to mind control one of the insurgents into slaying another of the insurgents, thus scoring first blood against XCOM. 

That does not change the fact that XCOM was successful. I cannot let a small victory impede my judgement-I must improve if I am to successfully bring this self-proclaimed resistance to an end.  
As it stands, there is ADVENT is retaliating again. That Templar... Storm, was it? She slew me on the field, and I do not forget easily. When I recover from my wounds, there will be revenge.

LOG END

Ep 14-----Operation Bleeding Vagabond----------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

We sent in a large force of MECs and Berserkers to target the camp. The MECs encountered an unknown targeting error, but we are gathering data from it to determine what has been disrupting the more powerful MECs and Sectopods. We did not kill as many as intended, but the MEC's managed to nearly terminate one of XCOM's soldiers, and many of XCOM's allies were eliminated. This encounter has given us information that should allow us to destroy XCOM more quickly.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

For this mission, ADVENT deployed their mechanized units to purify a haven of deceit. And, predictably, without me, the assault crumpled like a card house against a strong gust. I felt immense mental suffering watching our seemingly advanced robotic units miss a ridiculous amount of shots. To make matters worse, we failed to kill a single insurgent. Yes, we got close against one of their close quarters combat units, but the fact we somehow failed to kill even one insurgent is an extremely pressing point that we need to update our mechanized units' designs, as well as investigate their systems. For all we know, there could have been some mistake in programming the units for today's mission-knowing ADVENT, very likely.

*A snort is heard.*

On other terms. I have gotten word that XCOM has recruited a traitorous engineer going by, from what the Faceless report, Mandy Jay.

*Silence for a moment.*

Mandy Jay. I feel as if I have heard that name before, but I do not recall hearing such a name. Hm. No matter.  
As it would seem, my sister has completed a part of her training, and can now summon Stun Lancers. This is an admittedly extremely helpful feat, but in the end, I shall be the one who returns the Commander to XCOM and brings down the Resistance.

*Right as the Warlock finishes his sentence, an ADVENT voice can be heard. A conversation between the ADVENT-presumably a technician-and the Warlock can be heard.*

So, ADVENT suspects a potential attempt by XCOM to recover a self-proclaimed Resistance operative. Said operative's name is Felix Grey.

*Another momentary silence.*

Why do I feel anger on hearing that name? I must be losing control of my powers... I shall have to pay closer attention to my meditation. I can only hope my sister can take my place in bringing down the rebels likely heading there.

LOG END  
Ep 15-----Operation Manic Smoke-------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM rescued another traitor among our scientists. But scientists will do them little good if they cannot halt the Avatar Project. I also confirmed a spawn of one of the Enhanced Vipers is currently entering a battlefield unexpectedly, which saved a Psionic Network transmitter from Resistance forces, but has left us unable to secure it and work towards efforts to increase the presence of our Infiltration Units. I will be preoccupied investigating another Psionic disturbance we detected in the Lost's territory, which appears to be similar to the one that destroyed the MOCX base, so I will not have time to question what happened at Dr. Valhen's facility to allow this to happen. Fortunately, XCOM seems to have no interest in entering the facility, which means there is no urgency to prioritize this. It is more important to discover what was responsible for the destruction of MOCX, and prevent future catastrophes in the future. I've also also sent a team to prevent XCOM from disrupting our efforts to increase our availability to send reinforcements, which I believe is the most likely place XCOM will be.

—END LOG—

Ep 16-----Operation Witch Hound-------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I apologize for remaining out of contact. The Facility containing Vahlen's enhanced subjects has been lost due to the unforeseen escape of one of the subjects. Fortunately, I was able to retrieve a portion of the research data and four eggs produced by the Viper King, and transport them to a backup facility. I the scientists used the data I recovered to successfully enhance one of the Aliens the human's referred to as "The Floaters" and gain control of the Four spawns from the eggs. One of these Spawns just prevented XCOM from disrupting a Psionic Transmitter, by forcing them abandon the mission after quickly outnumbering them. I see that while I was gone, the Avatar Project has advanced to near completion. It seems victory is within the Elder's grasp, and now is the time to strike at the Resistance with as much force as possible.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Dear most honorable soldier of XCOM,

I, most noble of the knights of Archonia, would like to address you in your journey to Valhalen, to wish you godspeed to join the great warriors who have gone before us.

I have heard many tales of your endeavors, MURDERING ALL THE ELDERS STAND AND BELIEVE IN…and it was my honor to finally engage with you in single combat. I only wish the struggle could've last longer, so as to fully make acquaintance by tip of blade in face-to-face combat. I know your kind embraces the art of battle from range, but true foes are met in fences to the death.

Truly, it was an honor fight you, YOU HERETICAL IGNORANT SWINE, and I hope you find your place in eternal combat among great warriors.

To Valhalen,

Jum Proal, Knight of Archonia.  
Ep 17-----Operation Perilous Sword---------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

My new BIO unit was attacked by surprise. I had been preparing my forces to launch an assault on numerous Resistance bases after the Avatar Project's completion. The Chosen Assassin intervened, but was quickly eliminated. With her help, we were able to injure a number of XCOM's forces, which is important for reducing their chances of successfully preventing the Avatar Project from being completed. I will also be deploying my forces elsewhere to weaken XCOM. Preventing them from targeting the Blacksite is our highest priority. 

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Dear XCOM heretics,

I wanted to extend my sincerest gratitude for slaying my mentor, Lok Mal. The old shaman was always a grump, to not even acknowledging my excellence in defeating one of your own; it was about time he make his journey to Valhallen.

I wanted to also voice THE DISHONOR SHOWN IN HIS DEATH AT THE WHIM OF YOUR ANCIENT WEAPONS. But I know, with time, we shall meet again on the field of battle, so I may claim vengeance.

Rest assured, I will not sleep until EVERY ONE OF YOU BLASPHEMOUS DEGENERATES LIES DEAD BEFORE ME, and I anticipate the day that brings forth.

To Valhallen,

Jum Proal, Knight of Archonia  
Ep 18-----Operation Dragon Hound----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM destroyed a Avatar Facility in the Chosen Hunter's territory. Our intelligence shows that XCOM has not been able to contact the region, leaving us to question where they acquired the location of the facility from. Before he was defeated, the Chosen Hunter caused extensive injuries to a few of the XCOM operatives, including a Skirmisher and three other high ranking XCOM operatives. But this failure will set back the Avatar Project, and by extension, the Elder's victory. If we are to succeed, we should attack XCOM as soon as possible, and get the Avatar Project's progress back on track. 

Fortunately, the Chosen Hunter seems to have finally diverted his attention towards hunting XCOM. While he may not be as close to locating them as the other Chosen, his efforts will prove helpful. He even assisted in locating XCOM's covert operations squad. He didn't assist in the ambush, but his assistance was not required to eliminate them. They were successful in sabotaging the Avatar Project further, but it cost them their lives. And now, we're deploying troops with far superior weapons, such as the Raptor Commando, wielding a weapon based on the Chosen's technology and Psionic powers. We need to crush XCOM as soon as possible. The Lost have been affecting efforts to increase troop deployments, but we should be able to destroy them without it, based on the recent battles.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*Angry roaring is heard, as something is heard breaking, before very heavy breathing is heard.*

Impossible! We were mere days away from realizing the glory of the Elders! WE! WERE! MERE! DAYS! 

AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH-

*More breaking sounds is heard, as the Warlock roars again in fury, and more heavy breathing is heard.*

I must collect myself. The Elders would not approve of this... this setback.

Today, the insurgency struck at one of the facilities critical to the Avatar Project, and for the first time, my brother appeared to battle with the rebels. And, as I expected from a blasphemer, my brother failed to defend the facility, and as expected from the sheer incompetence of ADVENT, we... we suffered a heavy loss, and the Avatar Project must now redo its final steps.

I must remember that this is only a setback, and we can easily construct another facility. As it stands, XCOM appears to be preparing to defend another of their devices.

Very well. There shall be vengeance for the Elders' plans.

LOG END

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Dear XCOM heretics,

Stop impeding on the Elder's vision and disrupting the way of Great Archonia in your rampant destruction OR I WILL SMITE YOU ALL FROM THIS PLANET WITH A RAGE UNSEEN BY ANY HUMAN. I hope to see that your journey to Valhallen is swift, and without interruption.

To Valhallen,

Jum Proal, Knight of Archonia.

P.S. Send my regards to those among you who have recently gone to Valhallen, that they make haste to join the warriors before us.  
Ep 19-----Operation God Tooth----------------------------------------------------------  
Video log 1

June 14th 2035  
Advent Priest video recorder  
Origin: Unknown  
Location: Unknown

*A group of a purifier an officer and a shield bearer are walking not long later the shield bearer calls out words and the camera turns to look at an oncoming truck as the shield bearer is too slow and the priest jumps to the side as you hear an explosion from the purifier and truck and you see the stasis pop from the priest as the camera is on the ground now looking at the priest as from the fire someone in full black walks up to the priest with a helmet with red eyes no weapons in hand and looks at it as the stasis wears off the black armored person picks up the priest by the neck and takes off its helmet tossing it to the side* "I have no more mercy for your kind" *He growls as he takes his head as as much as the priest struggles his head is ripped off after some resistance kicking the body aside and walks to the camera setting the head down in view his piercing red glowing eyes staring at the camera* "I'm no longer an angel of death but an avatar of death. Advent doesn't deserve life only death" *He walks away. End of log*  
Ep 20-----Operation Senseless Cavern----------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER ZEIL—

The chips used to monitor civilians alerted us to XCOM moments after they landed. Some of our forces were nearby to keep them distracted and protect Li Ming Deng, one of the Human collaborators that hasn't betrayed us yet. They used an unknown device to breach an Officer's chip and access the Psionic Network, which was unexpected. They subsequently killed the Codex responsible for dealing with this scenario quickly. It's almost as if they were expecting it. I sent reinforcements to the roof to cut off their forces from the Avenger, but they were unsuccessful. This attack will not go unpunished. We're launching an assault on another one of their Haven's, and the Chosen Warlock is nearly ready to assault the Avenger. We will make sure that few of them survive to see the end of XCOM.

—END LOG—

Ep 21-----Operation Gasping Stroke--------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER ZEIL—

Despite the Warlock arriving to assist in the retaliation, most of the deaths caused were the result of ADVENT's forces. He barely distracted XCOM, only sending Psionic constructs to attack the Templar, who has easily destroyed them. During the fight, our forces were briefly disabled by an unknown phenomenon. Fortunately, it ended shortly after XCOM started firing upon our forces. We also lost contact with the area for the duration, and do not know if this affected the Warlock as well. Nor do we know what caused this, but we believe it was not something the Resistance intentionally did. We are looking into this, in order to prevent this situation from repeating this in the future, and sabotaging more critical missions.

—END LOG—  
Ep 22-----Operation Knife Fall------------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

We lost supplies to XCOM, after the Lost attacked one of our supply convoys. Half of the supplies did not make it into their hands. These recent battles have produced less acceptable results. I've ordered Field Commander Noaxa to investigate the cause of the temporary inactivity of our forces during the recent attack on the Resistance Haven. She's taken efforts to reduce XCOM's chances of successfully interfering with the investigation. We are also searching for a Resistance Operative Priya Korpal, intending to locate other traitors and eliminate XCOM's allies. And we believe we've found a way to resurrect our soldiers as Psi-zombies, at least temporarily. Naturally, XCOM will attempt to sabotage these efforts, but they can't oppose them all at once, and they have little time to achieve it. They also won't be able to deal with our efforts to increase the security on our encryptions, to counter their efforts to access the Psionic Network.

—END LOG—  
Ep 23-----Operation Faceless Heart/Shadow Strike--------------------------  
—ADVENT FIELD COMMANDER DIN NOAXA—

I don't know how XCOM managed to reach my position, but fortunately the area was secure enough to intimidate them into withdrawing. It seems that they attempted to send a small team to sneak past my forces, but they were too few to survive an attempt on my life, so they decided to run like cowards instead. I resumed my investigation unhindered by the attack.

Meanwhile, Commander Zeil's incompetence was exposed again, as XCOM manages to escape with one of our prisoners. I can't understand why he hasn't been decommissioned and replaced after his failures allowed XCOM to rescue enough key Resistance member to rescue their Commander. But I do not question the judgement of my superiors. I only exist to hunt our enemies and analyze their patterns. And I'm noticing that XCOM seems to be very effective at removing people from City Centers.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*Silence.*

I... I cannot believe this.

Only some time ago it looked like we were actually crushing XCOM. Four insurgents gone in a short amount of time.

And now... this.

The mission after XCOM's latest losses, I was jubilant, not even bothering to log until the last moments of XCOM. When XCOM managed to walk out without as much as a scratch, I simply decided that the rebels got lucky and they won't get lucky again.

Then the next four strikes arrived and each time, XCOM has not suffered a single wound. We... we had them on the run. I remember arriving on a strike against one of the havens of lies, only to see XCOM for the first time.

It was the first time I felt... uncertain. The Faceless reported that morale on the Avenger was at an all time low. And yet, when I looked into the heretics arriving to defend the haven, I did not see anything approaching fear.

*The rest of the log is in a tone of contemplation, if not slightly desperate.*

It has been a while since I have been on this device. First, I thought I wouldn't be needing this device much longer. Then, the next two missions had me in shock. It is only now that I have returned to plan for future engagements.

XCOM... XCOM will not be lucky for long! I am the Elders' Greatest Champion, and I shall see to it that XCOM pays for their slights tenfold!

As I speak, XCOM has been suspiciously quiet for some time. So what could they seek? Are they seeking…

No, impossible. That facility has been abandoned for countless years. I must prepare for the next XCOM attack.

LOG END  
Ep 24-----Operation Last Gift-------------------------------------------------------------  
—CODENAME: ADVENT BURGER KING—

Hamburgler, please forward this message to the Commander of XCOM.

Commander, if you are receiving this message, I need to inform you that caution should be taken before entering the SPARK facility. To my knowledge, activating the project will be impossible without Lily Shen, as the activation sequence is blocked by a biometric lock. The facility is also running inactive prototype MECs as security, which should be easily overridden by the Julian AI. The AI's current status is unknown to me, and it could prove dangerous if it has become unstable or hostile.

—END RECORDING—  
Ep 25-----Operation Foolish Dream----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT WARDEN RATH KAHN AND ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

RATH KHAN: I came to a discovery. While the false memories aren't accurately depicting the events of his previous missions, they do have VERY accurate mapping of the Avenger. With this knowledge, we should be able to assault the Avenger before long.

XUL: Yes, this is very useful information. I will be arriving to your location shortly to relocate the prisoner.

RATH KAHN: That is unnecessary. We no longer require him alive, and even if we did, this location is secure.

XUL: It is not. A Psionic Disturbance that will occur, allowing the prisoner to be freed just long enough to exit the door behind you and kill you.

RATH KAHN: What are you talking about?

XUL: You'll see.

—TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED—  
Ep 26-----Operation Fallen Daze--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

After Warden Rath Kahn was killed in the prison riot that ensued as a Psionic Disturbance took out the prisons security, I made certain that the Templar prisoner did not escape our custody. I ordered for him to be relocated for safety reasons, but it appears XCOM intercepted his location and mounted a rescue attempt. Of course, Boktoa's Biotroopers were in place to oppose them, but they were unsuccessful. Unfortunately, it seems that Rath Kahn's interrogation logs gathered from the Templar seem to have been erased. Whether it was erased by the Psionic Disturbance or one of the prisoners during the riot is currently unknown to. But we do have most of them in our archives, and it's unlikely any of the lost intel can be considered critical losses.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*The entire log is in a tone of barely suppressed rage.*

I... I trusted my sister for once that she could handle this simple task-to watch over Jayko, the deluded insurgent I captured some time ago.

XCOM struck again. They knew where the... the... lunatic was. I was transferred the insane cultist to another facility for more interrogation, and XCOM knew the path where Jayko was heading, and they headed down and set their insane ally free.

This slight will not stand. I shall have my vengeance-and in the future, I now know that I cannot trust my sister to handle even basic tasks such as overseeing prisoner transport.  
I must remain calm... 

*A deep breath is heard as the Warlock evidently tries to calm himself down.*

Better news, however. I have followed the instructions of the Elders, and now, I find that I can quickly slip out of range of a blade before it strikes me. This will prove extremely helpful in the days to come.

As of now, we have a UFO on patrol-

*Alarms are heard, as the Warlock barks orders in Elder.*

Scratch that. The UFO was somehow disabled! Dispatch forces to last known coordinates, now! We need to find out what foul power brought it down!

LOG END

Ep 27-----Operation Wailing Fist--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM was caught attempting to destroy one of our UFO's. They seem to have brought a version of the MEC. It seems to be constructed from old outdated designs, but it's intelligence seems to be much less efficient. From the analysis run by our technicians, tactical analysts, and the human who designed the prototypical MEC model, their design is inefficient, and wasting our resources to replicate it isn't worth the effort. Our MECs were designed for the opposite, using a few resources as possible, and with the intention of reducing the amount of salvageable technology that scavengers can retrieve.

But this action has forced us to retaliate in force. We're launching an attack on one of their Havens, while preparing several operations to boost our forces. XCOM's chances of successfully countering are unlikely. And we need to delay their efforts to allow the Chosen Warlock to launch his attack on the Avenger, and keep them from gaining the opportunity to target the Blacksite Facility.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

I knew that when that UFO crashed to the ground, it wasn't the work of ADVENT's usual incompetence. Some foul heretic had sabotaged the UFO, and XCOM struck at it. And, as expected from the incompetence of ADVENT, while reinforcements found the coordinates of the downed UFO, XCOM still brought it down-thankfully, ADVENT managed to finally strike wounds on the insurgents.  
That said. I saw their rudimentary machine in action again. It looks comical, as I expected from such a poorly done reflection of life. But I cannot underestimate it-I must be ready if it appears again.  
As we speak. Faceless spies report that XCOM has created one of these so-called MEC Troopers from the misguided Doctor Shen's designs. It is truly an abomination.

On the much brighter side, however, my sister is striking again at one of their resistance havens. Perhaps she shall not be so incompetent this time and deal a mighty blow. As we speak, I have managed to pinpoint the flight patterns of this Avenger. It shall not be long before the Elders favor me once again.

LOG END  
Ep 28-----Operation Frost Fist------------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

The Chrysalids have made a return. Unfortunately, XCOM has become to well equipped to be threatened by it. But the troops in the area were able to deal considerable injuries to remove any chance of them from acting on the next mission, and cause several deaths. XCOM also converted one of their soldiers into a cyborg, with less organics than he started with in exchange for a functioning arm.

There are Psionics being sent to deal with other Resistance attempts to sabotage our efforts, and it seems that they will be unable to attack the Blacksite any time soon.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
===ADVENT Trooper Log - Amoar Korenast===  
You know, I really shouldn’t be recording this. The Elders advice only for the higher-ups to make logs, but I’m better than them now. Or I will be. My new pals, the Duelists, are teaching me the way of the pistol. Even saying it just sounds cool. Those guys are a whole league above the rest of us, going into combat with their pistols at the ready, unloading enough bullets into those XCOM mooks to make you think that they brought an army. They’re so damn cool. They fear nothing, not XCOM, not the Chosen, not even the Elders. And soon, I’m gonna be one of them. 

We’re going on an op, to destroy one of those Resistance Havens. It’s a simple mission, see a crowd? Start firing. Don’t have to worry about collateral damage - everything’s a target. I finally get to cut loose. Sure, there’s a General joining us on this op, but I doubt he’ll be able to cramp our style. 

The boys say that they’ll teach me how to be just like them - a Duelist. Can you believe it? Amoar Korenast, Duelist Extraordinaire. I’ll put the Hunter to shame. His “Darkclaw” will look like a toy compared to my Pistol. I’ll call her Natalya, and she’ll be my girl. And together, I’m gonna put a bullet between the eyes of every XCOM shmuck that comes my way. Natalya and I are gonna be the ones to blow the Commander’s brains out. And once we do, the Elders will have no choice but to make me one of their Chosen.

Here we go lads, time to show these humies who’s boss, and time for Amoar Korenast to make a name for himself.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

I hoped that the Faceless spies were as incompetent as ever. And yet, evidence lies right before me.  
It is true. XCOM deployed what appears to an old design, belonging to the old XCOM. They are officially designated as MEC Troopers, I designate them as soulless abominations. An unholy fusion of man and machine.

ADVENT struck at those who would dare shun the Elders' grace with a force of the insectoid chrysalids. As expected, XCOM sent a team of insurgents to defend the traitors. One of the insurgents was one of the aforementioned MEC Troopers. 

I am accustomed to ADVENT's incompetence, but I can tell when it is not ADVENT who is at fault. Today happens to be one of those times. That _abomination_ pulverized a Bio Trooper and a Faceless into particles, and two ADVENT Duelists attempted to open fire on it. The rounds simply crumpled harmlessly against the abomination's armor. I must be wary-XCOM is clearly getting desperate, and I know that when a foe is desperate, they throw aside all semblance of honor. That inhuman fusion shall die by my hand as soon as possible.

*Alarms are heard blaring, and the Warlock is heard barking orders in Elder.*

XCOM strikes again, and so quickly! We must mobilize forces, now!

LOG END  
Ep 29-----Operation Tomb Fist-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM defeated the Psionic Hunting Squad sent to prevent then from sabotaging our efforts to improve our suits’ Resistance to several of their explosives, including the Frost Bomb. We were able to cause damage to their machine. But they have likely exhausted and wounded some of their strongest soldiers in their efforts today. We're now summoning a ship to hunt down the UFO, which XCOM and the Resistance will likely attack. But this should delay their progress towards attacking the Blacksite, and reduce their chances of getting the opportunity to survive an attack from the Warlock. At this rate, XCOM should be unable to make any further progress.

—END LOG—  
Ep 30-----Operation Falling Agony-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Assassin failed to protect the UFO, but we've already progressed enough to begin the Warlock's attack on the Avenger. More importantly, the Avatar Project will reach completion at the end of this week, meaning that after XCOM falls, none will be able to rise against us. We're sending our most powerful forces the end XCOM. XCOM must fall today!

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*A deep breath is heard.*

It is time.

Our shortcomings are apparent. Last time XCOM struck, we lost a UFO that was landing for repairs. As expected from my incompetent sister, we failed to defend it and a vessel of the Elders' will was lost to the foul traitors, who escaped without a single wound, highlighting ADVENT's incompetency.

Defeats. Failures. That is all ADVENT-and as loathe as I am to say it, I, the greatest warrior the Elders have to offer-and my siblings we have seen for quite some time. These string of defeats have been nothing short of humiliating, all while XCOM mocks us with the abomination that is called a MEC Trooper and a laughably rudimentary machine.

That ends today. I have found the coordinates of the Avenger. For so long, I wished to see it crumple to the ground and bring the insurgency that would dare threaten the Elders' dream to an end. And now, that dream becomes reality. All that remains now, is to see the task through.  
I am the Elders' greatest champion, and now, it is time to show that the Elders' trust was not misplaced! There shall be no mercy for the backstabbing resistance!

LOG END

Ep 31-----Operation Foolish Ring-------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Warlock failed to destroy the Avenger. He nearly killed the Templar, but this appears to have occurred despite her numerous rushing ahead of the others with little regard for her own safety. He also failed to kill the Reaper, despite an opportunity presenting itself, which is what allowed XCOM to destroy the cannons so easily. I hope that the other Chosen do not make the same mistake, and takes a more direct approach to defeating XCOM. 

We did learn some useful information. The Elite Wraith Commando's Lightning Reflexes makes them a viable counter to the Bladestorm ability relied heavily by XCOM's Templar. Their Cyborg is still susceptible to Psionic abilities, and can potentially be turned against them. And XCOM should not be allowed to advance on the next time their Avenger is attacked. If we are lucky, the repairs will not be completed before the Chosen Assassin gets the opportunity to rectify this mission. And the Blacksite is unlikely to be targeted any time soon.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—CODENAME: ADVENT BURGER KING—

I've located a critical flaw in the ADVENT Siege Cannon. It is based on designs intended to destroy invading space craft, which means it wasn't intended to survive direct fire. A well placed shot on the truck carrying the cannon could wipe out the gun quickly. Or at least deal substantial damage to speed the process of Destroying it.

—END TRANSMISSION—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*No.*

No. Impossible! XCOM... it... _RAAAAAAAAAGH!_

*Breaking sounds are heard followed shortly after by heavy breathing.*

I failed?! How?! I spent countless amounts of time tracking down this Avenger, and... it all culminates into nothing?!

Not a single XCOM insurgent was killed! Wounds are nothing if they eventually recover! How?! How could I have failed such a momentous task?!

And now, XCOM runs free, eager to sow more chaos! I swore to prove that I was worthy of the title of the Elders' greatest champion, and I fail! 

XCOM... there will be retribution! Vengeance! VENGEANCE!

AAAARGH- *More breaking sounds are heard.*

FATAL ERROR. LOG TERMINATED  
Ep 32-----Operation Twisted Mist------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Because the Warlock failed to destroy XCOM, they were able to destroy the Blacksite. Which was under his protection, and barely assisted by his presence. Now, we're going to have to hope that whoever XCOM has left to send on their next mission is unable to survive, and leave behind some of that valuable equipment. 

Someone calling themself "Mr. E" has given away information that could slow Avatar Facility construction. But we've sent a large troop deployment to stop his efforts. We're sending Psionic Hunting squads to search for Adam Lam, whom we believe may be a Resistance mole attempting to sabotage enhancements to our troops combat reflex programming. And we have sent a team to cover the tracks of one of our moles planted in a Haven, but the Resistance has become aware of the occurrence, although they have yet to locate the identity of the mole, and offered XCOM a reward of supplies in exchange for closing the investigation. But none of these will be easy with so few of their soldiers ready to act.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

Audacity. That is what it is.

XCOM struck at the top secret Blacksite desperately needed to complete the Avatar Project, and cruel fate has seen to it that they struck mere days before the Elders' vision could be realized. To make matters worse, we failed to strike a single heretic down. 

I remember. I was in a rage when the Avenger flew off to continue its twisted goals, and when XCOM struck again almost immediately, I arrived in nothing short of a blind rage for vengeance on the slight that XCOM inflicted on me. And yet, the Blacksite has fallen to the enemy. The Elders' rage shall be great and well-deserved for what I have done.

I cannot let rage get the best of me. I defied the Elders in nothing short of blind rage, and now, the necessity of their guidance has never been more apparent. I shall accept my punishment and learn from this experience

And yet... I feel as if I have seen the Blacksite fall many times before, each fall at varying times and different insurgents. Perhaps I am losing control of my psionic gift-if that is the case, then I must spend time to reflect and prepare for the next xeno strike.

As it stands, one of ADVENT's vehicles containing files on a Resistance informant is at risk of being attacked. I can only hope my sister can successfully defend the vehicle should XCOM strike.

LOG END  
Ep 33-----Operation Bone Tomb--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM collected the bounty on the mole's identity, which means that we were able to continue our efforts towards preventing the success of other Resistance operatives. They sabotaged the Avatar Project and did more recon on the Warlock's stronghold. The Warlock seems convinced any attack from them will fail. We're transporting Chrysalids into battle, and bringing in surprises XCOM hasn't seen before. The Chosen Hunter has also increased his strength. We've allowed XCOM some inactivity so we can improve our forces and destroy them next time they appear.

—END LOG—  
Ep 34-----Operation Purple Rose--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Our increased strength has succeeded where the Warlock has failed. We've made it so XCOM will not be able to survive, even with their best soldiers on the field. The Omega Berserker, created from the data used to create the Vahlen's experiments, and recovered by Commander Xul, eliminated the Templar that the Chosen Warlock repeatedly failed to kill at the expense of several operations. With any luck, that should get better results in future missions. Our new armored unit encountered her on a rooftop, and immediately targeted her. Nearby Berserkers kept them from advancing, and the Templar as killed when the Berserker used it's most powerful ability to destroy the fraction of the building XCOM hadn't already taken out. Nothing could have saved her.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING

*A loud cheer is heard.*

Victory! Let XCOM run with their meager pickings! I care not!

The foul Templar Kari is dead! The Elders are pleased today-we have struck down one of their foul insurgents!

Perhaps my brother is not as incompetent as I initially assumed-he did not show up, but I believe it was him who was commanding the ADVENT forces there. He is not as incompetent as I initially believed, it would seem.

I am genuinely impressed with my brother today. I envisioned him devoid of the Elders' power, and yet, he has scored a great victory today, even if he did not appear on the field.

If only he would acknowledge the-

*Alarms are heard. The Warlock is heard barking orders in Advent, before letting out a contemptuous snort.*

Another XCOM raid. No doubt to avenge their fallen ally. Let them come!

LOG END  
Ep 35-----Operation Wolf Stank---------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

XCOM attacked a team investigating more of the new enhanced aliens. We developed a new version of the Berserker with regenerative armor, and a Gatekeeper capable of opening the same Psionic rifts Vahlen's experiments utilize. A General was eliminated when XCOM disrupted one of the field tests, and plans to utilize the Chrysalids have been delayed, but I will simply limit XCOM's potential recruits by hunting down more of their potential allies while we escalate the Avatar Project. We'll be making their efforts more difficult, with the Chosen Assassin's assault drawing near.

—END LOG—  
Ep 36-----Operation Crypt Fire-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Several of XCOM's operatives were nearly killed in their effort to capture one of the collaborators. The Hunter's assistance greatly helped, but it did not prevent the capture or their escape. But it has given us more time for the Chosen Assassin's attack, and will likely keep the Skirmisher known as "Loner" severely damaged for some time. The Armored Berserker also rendered one of their soldiers unconscious, and wounded another. But we need to continue improving our forces strength if we want to finish XCOM for good.

—END LOG—  
Ep 37-----Operation Mountain Shield-------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM attacked a UFO investigating the crash site of one of their interceptors from the previous war. A Gatekeeper caused serious harm to a number of their allies, but they survived. We did

One of the defecting scientists attracted Lost to her position after somehow disabling her chip. If the Lost don't kill her, our forces will. Bio Commander Boktoa is also cutting off reinforcements from interfering, utilizing the battle with the Lost to siege the defector until she returns to her senses. Even XCOM's skyranger will have difficulty attempting to intervene, as the battle has intensified to the point that even a brief landing will quickly draw in swarms of Lost. 

Field Commander Noaxa has also been deployed to oversee improvements to our armor, which has been secure until the Lost attack demanded we send reinforcements from her position to the Bio Commander's. She has made it difficult for XCOM to enter the area and interfere, due to her position being in what was until recently a highly secure city center. But with the additional armor she sends towards him, Boktoa should be able to continue the siege with no risks to our forces. The Lost attack on her location is unprecedented, and Noaxa is currently seeking to locate the cause. 

We also deployed a Psionic Hunting Squad to stop an effort to sabotage our security. Commander Xul seems to believe it may help us to locate XCOM forces. The unit is smaller, but powerful. They already recovered an object the Resistance stole from us, which Commander Xul ordered be transported by the most powerful forces he had in the area. The Resistance attacked the train, and stalled it from arriving. Whether this was a planned effort to reacquire the object they stole from us, or a purely coincidental encounter with another cell of traitors desperate for supplies is unknown, but XCOM could potentially attempt to seize the Train's cargo for themselves. But they'll have to fight for it.

—END LOG—  
Ep 38-----Operation Winter Dance-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

I successfully forced XCOM to flee, protecting the majority of the train's cargo. They stole an object important to improving our forces combat awareness, but we are only days away from completing the Avatar Project. As long as the Avatar facilities remain defended, victory is secured for the Elders. Our intel confirms they only located one of these facilities, so it shouldn't be hard to defend. And we did considerable damage to a number of their forces, which limits their available choices of soldiers to send to attack any of the facilities. And the efforts of Bio Commander Boktoa's siege were unaffected, as XCOM did not interfere with either of their efforts. Which means that our advanced armor and the experiment to exhaust XCOM's forces more quickly have not yet been shut down, and if XCOM survives, nothing has changed. And I haven't even mentioned that the Assassin should be destroying the Avenger soon. 

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—MAD XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

I tried to make this mission easier by directing it towards the only region in the US where the Lost weren't battling with ADVENT. I also directed a Resistance Cell to stall the train and create this opportunity. But unfortunately, I couldn't make it too easy, or the Elders would become suspicious.

—END LOG—  
Ep 39/40-----Operation Cursed Fog---------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO GENERAL PRATAL VEMO—

I've been reassigned to defend the Avatar Project. I am to lead the last stand against XCOM. This is what I was created for. I made sure to bring some of the most powerful beasts XCOM encountered. Many Mutons with varied levels of enhancements. I also made certain that the Riftkeeper's were positioned to summon reinforcements as soon as they reach the building. As soon as the battle started, I arrived to lead this battle from the frontlines. Venators and an Archon made some effective maneuvers, pressuring their forces. I ran through fire to send in a gas orbital strike on their highest ranking soldier. They almost destroyed one of the Riftkeepers. We should have enough forces to overwhelm XCOM as it is.

—END TRANSMISSION—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—THE FOLLOWING RECORDING WAS SALVAGED REMNANTS OF ADVENT BIO GENERAL PRATAL VEMO'S HELMET CAMERA—

"NO! DON'T PUT THEM IN STASIS, WE HAVE THEM IN THE OPEN!"

—WARNING: MISSING FOOTAGE DETECTED—

"Why aren't any of them dead yet?! SOMEONE SHOOT THAT CYBORG! Where are the Chosen when you need them!"

—WARNING: MISSING FOOTAGE DETECTED—

"We need reinforcements now! The Berserker's are dead! I know what I said before, but the situation has changed! Send reinforcements now!"

—WARNING: MISSING FOOTAGE DETECTED—

Clever Cyborg. *A giant mechanical arm punches the camera

—WARNING: UNIT EXPIRY DETECTED, AUTO-ARCHIVING RECORDS—  
—ERROR: AUTO-ARCHIVING FAILED—

Ep 41-----Operation Witch King----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Despite the importance of the facility, the Chosen allowed XCOM to destroy it, prolonging this war. The Chosen Assassin launched an attack on Resistance, which ended in failure. I have ordered increased security on the armor enhancements. The Lost continue to delay our efforts, but we may have found a scientist who has found a way to draw the Lost away from our City Centers. Unfortunately, he has defected to the Resistance, and we will need to locate him.

The Bio Commander finished his siege, and has now relocated the results of the rebel Scientist's work to a secure facility. He's moved focus towards developing research to utilize Chrysalids in combat. He's also redirected Lost to the region to keep XCOM away from his work. We need to prepare for the attack on the Avenger. We cannot allow XCOM to progress further.

—END LOG—  
Ep 42-----Operation Spider Star---------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM recovered data salvaged from the Bio Commander's siege, which allowed them to destroy the work of the defecting scientist. But with the Assassin's assault drawing near, their time is drawing short. We cannot allow this one to end like the Warlock's failed effort. One of the scientist, Connor Magnusson, attempted to sabotage our enhanced armor production. He's been detained for further questioning. The improved armor is just as critical to ensuring that the assault does not fail, and we are fortunate that it has only been delayed slightly. 

The Bio Commander is continuing his research, but we've increased security on all new developments. We cannot allow XCOM to survive any longer than they already have, and the less they know about our plans, the better.

—END LOG—  
Ep 43-----Operation Moon Fist-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The detained scientist Connor Magnusson was liberated by XCOM. He's no longer in a position to threaten us outside of accelerating XCOM's efforts to understand our technology. Which many others can do. This is a trivial loss to us, but it could benefit XCOM in the long run. So we should work to make sure XCOM doesn't survive long enough to utilize his expertise. Which is why the Chosen Assassin must not fail.

—END LOG—  
Ep 44-----Operation Regal Beast--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

One of the teams I dispatched to track the movements of Dr. Vahlen's experiments sent a report. Apparently, the Viper King had reoccupied the lab site. It did not demonstrate any hostility, so they continued to monitor it as it grew an army. Unfortunately, XCOM discovered the location of the lab, likely searching for the Doctor. They attacked the creature, and it opened a Psionic Gateway, leaving the area. I've increased priority on the other two teams search, and sent a new task force to locate the wounded Viper King.

I have also learned that Field Commander Noaxa has been transferred to Amon Boktoa's Bio division. She's already leading a hunt for several Resistance saboteurs believed to be tied to the Dr. Magnusson who attempted to delay the armor enhancements recently. She's deployed some of Boktoa's tactics, directing Lost into the area to make escape impossible for her targets. But she should be cautious, as XCOM's intervention could prove disastrous.The Bio Commander has also launched a similar attack elsewhere on the continent, attempting to eliminate Resistance hackers that cooperated with an unknown mole amongst our ranks to steal classified information. A combat unit is making certain XCOM does not successfully intercept the stolen data. There's also a transmitter in Europe transferring some of Boktoa's Chrysalid research, where Boktoa once again drew Lost into the area to deter Resistance. Psionic Hunting Squad's have been deployed to all three locations to ensure nothing goes wrong.

—END LOG—  
Ep 45-----Operation Frozen Scepter---------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM's attempt to acquire whatever was stolen by Resistance hackers has resulted in their forces being caught in a conflict between Lost and Amon Boktoa's forces. The Warlock's assistance seems to be drawing the battle into our favor, slowing XCOM's advance towards the device. XCOM has hardly damaged the Riftkeeper so far, but after what happened at the Avatar Facility, we should know not to take chances. We are deploying any forces we can to assist, but the Lost presence is creating difficulties.

—END LOG—  
Ep 47-----Operation Doom Fist----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

XCOM attacked one of the teams that had encountered the enhanced Berserker Queen. The eliminated the Berserker Queen with the same tactics they used against the other variations created from modifications based on this one. They also stole supplies that will likely be used against us.

We also located Adam Lam, someone who’s repeatedly attempted sabotages of our plans. He’s in the City Center, but XCOM is likely to aid his escape. We should take the opportunity to eliminate any of them possible.

—END LOG—  
Ep 48-----Operation Enduring Star-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

With the knowledge of Adam Lam's rescue, I decided to have my team lure the Archon King in their direction, as it happened to be near their position. It was nearly successful in eliminating their forces. Unfortunately, it seemed to be distracted by something, and moved away from the battle, allowing XCOM to escape. This is an unexpected turn of events, and I will attempt to determine the cause of this behavior.

We'll be hunting down potential XCOM recruits, to keep them from finding new soldiers to replace anyone we kill. Psionic Hunting Squads have specifically been sent to locate Dave Wuten, and may have found a lead on his location after the Resistance operative attempted to breach our security. Wuten could be invaluable as a replacement for the specialist they converted into a cyborg. It also appears that someone is attempting to sabotage our armor enhancements, but troops are being deployed to counter the effort and discover who is responsible. We're also continuing the production of more Chrysalids, by deploying them to wipe out Lost Hordes and Resistance settlements to produce more of them. But whatever XCOM chooses to interfere in will likely return to haunt them.

—END LOG—  
Ep 49/50-----Operation Laughing Witch--------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER ZEIL—

A traitor sabotaged our hunt for Dave Wuten. XCOM's cyborg already stole the Security Watchlist identifying him, and the train has been severely damaged. The Traitor has been executed, and my forces are holding the line, but if we cannot eliminate that Cyborg, then they will escape with the intel and Wuten will be recruited by XCOM. But with the Cyborg's reputation, I doubt we can eliminate him with the available force. Additionally, the mole had prepared himself for the event of reinforcements being deployed, and sabotaged all nearby transports that could have reached the location. They are likely to escape before more reinforcements can arrive, but more are being sent in the event that our troops do hold them off long enough.

—END REPORT—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

While Dave Wuten has been recruited by XCOM before we could capture him, we have been able to make great progress preparing for the Assassin's attack. The Bio Commander Boktoa launched a massive campaign targeting many Resistance Haven's, Lost Hordes, and a few small ADVENT communities that have failed to prove their worth, with enough Chrysalids to produce an even larger army. Some of the survivors have taken to calling him "The Witchhunter". We also produced stronger armor and poisonous ammunition, which should make our forces twice as strong. The traitor’s actions may have ensured our victory in the near future.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK MESSAGE INCOMING

Commander! Hear me, for I can already hear the detestable sounds of your vulture nearing my shrine to the Elders!

I am Gur-Il Madron, the Heartripper and the favored of the Elders! For long I knew that you would attempt an underhanded attack like this pitiful offensive you are bringing to my stronghold this day! As I send this message, my forces are preparing for your strike against this hallowed shrine to the Elders. They await your rag-tag team of insurgents, and eagerly await their inevitable demise against the iron defenses of this stronghold!

In the improbable event you strike down the defenders of this stronghold, I myself await to prove to the Elders their faith in me has not been wasted. And it is with this conviction that I shall bring down your heretical strike force once and for all, and rebound with righteous fury to demolish XCOM once and for all! Even now, I can hear the Elders' voices of encouragement as they spur me on to fight to defend their will of protecting the world against your foul machinations!

It is not too late, Commander. Return to the Elders, and the heretics under your command will go free, under the merciful eyes of the Elders. But if you do not, then expect your measly attack to end in tragedy as the band of traitors here fall one by one!

Strike then, if you dare, Commander! I await your attack!

MESSAGE END  
ADDITIONAL AUDIO DETECTED

I wonder.

I swear I have sat here, recording this very same message, preparing for an attack similar to this. 

Perhaps...?

No. I must be losing control of my powers. I must remain in control if I am to defend the Elders' will.

Ep 51-----Operation Crystal Thorn-----------------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

I feel the Warlock's absence, as his death has finally come. I feel the Assassin's determination to finish their mission, and seize the glory for herself. I feel the Hunter's pleasure in having lived long enough to watch his brother fail. And I feel the Elder's sadness, as they mourn the death of their fallen child. They value the Chosen's lives more than any of their other creations. The Chosen are second only to their own preservation. It's the reason why we must see them all destroyed.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM killed the Chosen Warlock. During the conflict, the Resistance became unstable and unpredictable. One of them was almost killed after repeatedly panicking during the fight. But ultimately, we failed to stop them from killing one of the Chosen. This cannot be allowed to happen again.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
“Elders… please… save me! I am your Chosen!

They cannot hear you.

“Who... who are you?! You dare?!”

I go by many names… the mindeater, the thoughtstealer - the parasite. When you drained Kari’s corpse… stole her potential, you pulled me into your mind.

“Impossible!”

Perhaps if circumstances were different, we could have been allies, you and I. You hold a great psionic power within you… the kind I crave.

“Perhaps we can still work together, help me vanquish XCOM! The Elders will reward you for your aid.”

No.

“You dare defy me?! I am the Warlock!”

Yes, and you stole my power from me. You stole _her_. I’m blocking every single one of your attempts to escape. It’s over.

“But the Elders…! Why?!”

Because when I first arrived on this Earth, I was like you, hungry for power. And when I found it, I attempted to take it all for myself. But instead, I found a truer strength. Kari, Plaga, the Commander- XCOM taught me the power of bravery, camaraderie and hope.

“What are you doing?!”

Giving XCOM the chance that they rightfully deserve. Giving them a chance to reclaim their world, by taking you out forever. Even if that means I die with you.

“No! No! Elders, please!”

Vigilo Confido.

And as the Warlock collapses, his mind scrambled by his frenzied attempts to reach out to the Elders whilst the Parasite fights back - his body begins to turn to stone as he babbles - seeing the truth of his existence in his final moments, creatures watching the world from eyes beyond his own reality. He was desperate to escape his death, and yet being fought off at every turn. Psionic energy courses through the Chosen’s form one last time, his own power, hijacked by the Parasite, turning his form to stone and entombing him within his own body. Dead once and for all.  
Ep 52-----Operation Wolf Breaker------------------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

It would appear that someone “misplaced” the Viper King’s corpse, and somehow allowed it to fall into XCOM’s possession.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER ZEIL—

XCOM escaped with another prisoner. Additionally, they finished off the Viper King. Another Psionic Disturbance resulted in us losing the corpse, and we now have no idea where it has gone. But we will be targeting more of XCOM’s allies soon.

—END LOG—  
Ep 53-----Operation Sky Stank-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

Another one of my attacks drew XCOM out of hiding. They survived, but the same cannot be said of many of the Resistance traitors. The Assassin was also successful in capturing a Resistance operative, caught delaying the impending attack on the Avenger. But it does not matter. It will be a few months before we can attack again, and we will be preparing. We also moved the Avatar Project to near completion. Which will likely leave them occupied. They cannot delay the inevitable forever. We will destroy them soon enough.

—END LOG—  
Ep 54-----Operation Furious Feast-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Chosen Hunter was unable to prevent XCOM from delaying the Avatar Project. We also deployed the Sectopod, which had ceased having issues some time ago. It appears that XCOM destroyed an abandoned facility that had been causing the interference a few months ago. And now the preparations for the Assassin's assault have been wasted. However, we are working to increase our numbers. We should be able to increase the number of our soldiers deployed next month. XCOM will be targeting a Psionic transmitter tied to it. The Transmitter was built in an abandoned subway, which the Chrysalids have started nesting in. More psionics have been deployed as extra assurances. XCOM must suffer from this mission.

—END LOG—  
Ep 55-----Operation Demon Star--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Despite heavy forces, XCOM was successful in destroying the Psionic Relay. We're attempting to reorganize our forces, to increase our current strength. XCOM's forces are becoming more problematic. The preparations for the assault on the Avenger have been wasted. Now, we need to prepare a new offensive next month, when he Assassin can strike again.

—END LOG—  
Ep 56-----Operation Dismal Ring--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

The recently captured XCOM soldier was liberated. I don't understand why she wasn't simply executed. She was of little value, not even being deployed on missions. We should have disposed of her as soon as she was apprehended. But the Chosen showed mercy, and if she should return to sabotage our operations again, there is no one else to blame.

—END LOG—  
Ep 57-----Operation Gilded Engine-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

With XCOM having liberated yet another prisoner, and now destroying one of our UFO's, new tactics must be created to shift the tides. The Archon King evaded the conflict, and now it's location is currently unknown. However, I have a new plan. We captured a group of criminals strongly allied with the Resistance despite many of them having a history of conflict with law enforcement long before ADVENT. Those deemed useless as prisoners are to be executed by Commander Zeil. Those of value to the Avatar Project or carrying useful intel will be used to benefit the Elders plans.

—END LOG—  
Ep 58-----Operation Blind Dirge----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

XCOM's interfered too late to save any of the criminals, but they were able to kill Commander Zeil. He would have been able to evac, but the Chosen Hunter ordered the transport to turn back, demanding that Zeil stay and fight. Now, Commander Zeil's death has sabotaged our efforts to locate and capture XCOM's covert operatives. We've found a transmitter used by the Resistance to contact the Avenger, and utilized it to send a virus to cripple their ability to contact the Resistance. It will take them some time to repair. We're also disrupting the efforts of a scientist, referring to himself by the codename "Mr. E", whose made efforts to contact the Avenger in the past.

—END LOG—  
Ep 59-----Operation Dying Shadow----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

During our effort to disrupt the Resistance Communications, XCOM's grenadier launched a grenade that successfully finished off the Beacon. You would think they would be taught to exercise restraint when using explosives as basic training. Now, we are making efforts to maximize the effectiveness of the Assassin's assault, assuming she isn't delayed or killed before it can be executed.

—END LOG—  
Ep 60-----Operation Frozen Prince-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Chosen Assassin was killed. XCOM entered her stronghold and finished her off, preventing the attack. Her resources were being redirected towards the Chosen Hunter, but a Psionic Disturbance interfered with the transportation of the weapon. A human claims to have learned who is responsible for these disturbances, and we have sent some powerful Psionics to find him and determine if his intel is useful. But the second Psionic Disturbance appearing near his location after he'd attempted to Contact us seems to suggest he may be telling the truth. If he has no useful information, then he will be executed or processed within the Avatar Project, and has of no significance to our plans.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 1 : The Hunter  
So I just received news that I'm the last one standing, not a surprise to be honest. I'm not really a fan of these diaries. But who can stop me at this point. I have no doubt that I´m next on the Commanders list. I better get my stronghold ready for an attack. But no matter what happens, I won't go down without a fight !

Ep 61-----Operation Severed Spark----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Recruitment has gone up. XCOM captured someone tied to the ADVENT church, and civilians exploded with a demand for retribution. It seems the spirit of the Warlock lives inside the people. And they’ll be joining us soon enough. 

Our informant was intercepted by XCOM. Whatever intel he had is lost to us. It seems that whoever is behind these disturbances has no intention of allowing anyone to discover his identity. This at least proves that someone is behind this. We also confirmed the presence of a traitor, suggesting that this may be the work of a mole within our own ranks. I will investigate further, without informing any others of my findings. Only the Elders can know of this threat.

The last Chosen has successfully improved our resistance to XCOM’s influences. Hopefully, he will not fail like his siblings, and be the one to finally destroy the Avenger. XCOM is likely to take the offensive against the Elders if he should fail. We are attempting to remove his weaknesses, which our scientists believe can be done at least long enough to last until the attack. If we can achieve it before XCOM can kill him, or better yet, prevent them from killing the Chosen, our victory will be secured.

The Bio Commander is preparing a chemical attack intended to produce more Lost on the continent of Africa. The Lost’s numbers appear to be exhausting from previous attacks. He’s also launching attacks to cripple XCOM’s supply lines by utilizing the Lost to eliminate Resistance Cells. If everything goes into our favor, XCOM may find themselves struggling to save the Avenger.

—END LOG—

Ep 62-----Operation Hammer Dragon------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Lost and XCOM destroyed a Psionic Transmitter transferring the research into removing the Hunter's weaknesses. Considering that the Lost haven't killed many of XCOM's soldiers, I am directing some suspicion towards him. The knowledge that someone traitor may be hiding amongst our highest ranking does not come without paranoia. We've seen some of our soldier turn to side with XCOM in the past, but we've normally been able to recognize their betrayal quickly. This mole is an unsettling concern that I hope to be nothing more than a misunderstanding. Which is why I must continue to search for answers, and learn the cause of these Psionic Disturbances.

—END LOG—

Ep 63-----Operation Blessed Dream---------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

A member of Boktoa's Bio unit turned on us. Not only was the valuable intel lost, but we have also lost the Archon Ruler. This is unacceptable. Something needs to be done to prevent future betrayals from sabotaging our efforts.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Audio log : The Hunter Name : Last Entry

"I hope you have a good plan Commander. I'm not planning to go down that easily. My guess is that you will try to poke me to death with all those bayonets of yours. I'm more than ready for whatever awaits me !" * you can hear ammo being loaded * "All jokes aside there are worse things than me waiting for you. You have no idea what the Elders are capable of.  
And No matter what you do.  
No matter where you hide.  
No matter how much you try.  
You WON'T be able to stop them...

Good luck Commander !"

Ep 63-----Operation Jagged Tome-----------------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

The Chosen are all dead. The Elders call for blood. Which means that they will likely be attacking soon, and you should all be preparing. This war is not over yet, and none of us want to die.

Ep 65-----Operation Sky Song------------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

Many lives were taken to avenge the Chosen Hunter. XCOM survived, but was unable to save a sizable chunk of the Haven. We are working to hunt down and destroy as many of them as possible. The Elders have also accelerated development of the Avatar Project, although progress has been sabotaged further. We've also located Dr. Trevor Fields, who attempted to sabotage our efforts in the past, and has been detained. Someone is attempting to transmit his location to XCOM, but we've sent heavy forces to make sure XCOM is unsuccessful. They're a largely uncontrolled force that will also likely cause severe harm to anyone foolish enough to approach the area, but that is only an issue for humans.

The Bio Commander, also known by the Resistance as "The Witchhunter", has may have acquired the blueprints of his Lost Beacon. Someone in the Resistance agreed to exchange the designs in exchange for ADVENT Burgers. It seems that even the traitors cannot get enough of them. Some of his forces are currently moving a replica of the Beacon to test if it is functioning. The Bio Commander has authorized Sote Noaxa to take command of the Bio unit in his absence.

—END LOG—

Ep 66-----Operation Brooding Cavern------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO GENERAL NOAXA—

Despite orders to extract as soon as possible, one of our soldiers took it upon himself to attempt to kill the traitor that gave XCOM his location. How and why he disobeyed orders are unknown, but even if he had survived, he’d likely be punished for it with death. But we were able to successfully acquire the designs for the Lost Beacon. Now, we are formulating plans to use them against the Resistance. There will be retribution.

—END LOG—

Ep 67-----Operation Heavy Witch-------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

XCOM destroyed an Avatar Project facility, and appear to be preparing for the offensive. Based on their higher ranked soldiers absences, I can only assume they are preparing for a large scale attack. We're working to increase security in some critical locations they may end up targeting. In the meanwhile, we have been targeting their allies, who continue to evade our efforts. Another of our former scientists was located, and has requested a rescue from XCOM. We'll be sending our forces to prevent them from escaping.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
>Internal Communication #AB-002-[EXPUNGED]  
>From: Armored Strike Battalion Commander Advent Col. [EXPUNGED]  
>To: Advent Strike Command Dep. Chief Lt. Gen. [EXPUNGED]  
>>>MESSAGE BEGINS<<<

Sir, I am reporting directly from the site of the Top Secret Project facility in quadrant [EXPUNGED] tundra. At approximately six hundred hours today the Facility was attacked by X-Com insurgents. It is my duty to inform you that the personnel of my battalion fought valiantly in the glory of the Elders but was completely eliminated by the attackers, including the Gatekeeper units assigned to reinforce the company on guard duty. As of right now, the Facility is fully destroyed and will never be operational in the foreseeable future.

I also regret to inform you that the attempts to track the insurgent's transport movements after the attack were fruitless. 

Based on the information transmitted by the personnel the attackers used relatively low-experienced and lightly equipped units (compared to their standard battle order). I attach full report herewith and suggest to forward it to the Combat Intelligence for further analysis and face identification of the attackers.

I accept full responsibility for this failure and will accept any punishment the High Command would consider appropriate. 

Eternally Faithful to the Elders  
>>>MESSAGE ENDS<<<

Ep 68-----Operation Twisted Gasp-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

A traitor sabotaged our efforts to eliminate XCOM's forces. As I conversed with my fellow commanders to anticipate XCOM's next move, Commander Xul came to the conclusion that XCOM is likely attempting to find a way to target the Elders directly. They currently lack the means to reach them, but it appears that they are definitely preparing their forces for a battle of great scale. And we will be preparing ourselves as well. We have no intention of allowing them to succeed.

—END LOG—

Ep 69-----Operation Sacred Spark-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

With XCOM continuing to target Avatar Facilities, increased security is being placed on the resources being sent to them. I recovered some useful research from the wreckage of one of the destroyed facilities that should push back the progress. The train protecting it is in a highly secure area, where XCOM will not be able to send most of their highest ranked soldiers.

The Bio General is beginning production of new Lost Beacons. Tests have shown that the designs are effective. He’s planning large scale attacks on the Resistance to eliminate XCOM’s allies and draw them back towards the safety of the city centers. Other plans are in motion to impede XCOM’s progress and prevent them from obtaining access to the means to kill the Elders.

—END LOG—

Ep 70-----Operation Magic Crone-------------------------------------------------------  
—MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO—

I haven't seen many friends since I joined ADVENT. A lot of my old friends from before ADVENT either disappeared because they were discovered as traitors, or left to join the Resistance. ADVENT's become paranoid, and doesn't trust me to do much of anything. After Commander Zill died, they stopped randomly investigating me. But since I haven't had any work since I reactivated the Sectopods, all I'm doing now is continuing to speak for the people. But I know that there will be a moment when I will speak words that will change history. But for now, I wait.

—END LOG—

Ep 71-----Operation Storm Walker-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

With number of traitors reported to have been found in my unit, I have been forced to randomly implant some of my soldiers with Bio Infiltration augmentations. They are now potential sleeper agents that could infiltrate the Skirmishers and sabotage XCOM's operations. One of them was activated during XCOM's recent attack on one of our Avatar Facilities. They could also trigger randomly on our own soldiers, but that is of no concern to us.

—END LOG—  
Ep 72-----Operation Night Claw---------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM hijacked more of our supplies. I don’t know how they were able to reach the supplies without alerting other soldiers in the area, but this will prolong efforts to eliminate the cell in the region.

—END LOG—  
Ep 73-----Operation Dragon Wagon---------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The object XCOM stole from the Forge will likely be used against us. And another of the Bio Captains was seen assisting XCOM in their theft. As long as we can make certain they do not gain access to the means to transport their force to the Elders, there remains hope. 

Theoretically, they can send one lone soldier using technology from Riftkeeper, but that would certainly be a suicide mission. But we must find a way to destroy the Avenger before then.

—END LOG—  
Ep 74-----Operation Knife Witch---------------------------------------------------------  
Evidence Log ISD-001-###  
Dscrptn 1 (one) sheet of white paper with handwritten text on both sides. Slightly crumpled. Blood stain on the lower half.  
Retrvl During search and seizure operation of Internal Security Division of BioInfantry Regiment No. ### recovered in personal quarters of Elite Captain [EXPUNGED]. The Evidence was concealed in the Elders Truth book (ADVENT issued)  
TRANSCRIPT

I became what I am on my own free will. I was one of the first to volunteer for ADVENT. To save this world, to help people, to become part of the great unity of civilizations of the entire universe. I quit my job and left my family to serve ADVENT and had my body and my mind changed forever

And I believed in that, too. I believed in Elders. Think of it! They were the ones who conquered space while we were struggling with air. Their united dozens of races while we were killing our own for fossil fuel. They mastered mind [BLOODSTAIN] a cure for any disease and overthrew Death itself! It was a true miracle, not that bullshit they preached in church on Sundays, that they noticed us and offered their hand.

I believed it until this year, until XCOM began its crusade. I believed I was keeping the peace and protecting the new world. Turns out I was guarding Black Sites [BLOODSTAIN]at else. And now they brought in those creatures aching to kill humans -- Faceless, Mutons, Chrysalids... I can't lie to myself any more. We are not allies and never were. We a[BLOODSTAIN]aves.

Ours are feeling it too, and leaving the ship. A week ago an Elite Captain of the Rapid Reaction Brigade joined XCOM on an assault on a Black Site and helped them took something away. They brainwashed the entire Brigade to make sure that won't happen... I think I will make a ru[BLOODSTAIN COVERS THE REST OF THE TEXT]  
END OF TRANSCRIPT

ISD NOTE Elite Captain [EXPUNGED] was directed for extermination and complete reprocessing on the treachery charges. His service record and personal data to be forever expunged.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER XUL—

More crucial data for the Avatar Project was lost to XCOM. However, we were able to regain control of the South African region. For unknown reasons, XCOM decided not to rescue an engineer that they easily could recovered, and the Resistance Cell was wiped out attempting the mission themselves. The few remaining survivors are in hiding, and now the Bio Commander is seeking out their locations.

—END LOG—  
Ep 75-----Operation Mountain Steed--------------------------------------------------  
—MAD XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

So many Codexes, and no Avatar. Do not ignore your allies again, Commander of XCOM.  
Ep 76-----Operation Knife Mother------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

One of the Custodians turned on us, and helped XCOM disrupt my attack on their allies. A few of them were slaughtered before XCOM started evacuating them. I also received warning from Commander Barta that XCOM appears to be attempting to utilize the Codex to access the Psionic Network. They were cut off during a previous attempt when their equipment malfunctioned, and they are likely to try again if the opportunity arises.

My efforts to hunt the remaining members of the South African Cell have determined that the former ADVENT Scientist they liberated moved towards the New Arctic region. She attempted to hijack a communications relay and triggered a failsafe that activated Lost Beacons near her position. We suspect one of the survivors moved into the West Africa region and is currently attempting to contact XCOM, and local forces are being sent to make certain XCOM does not find a potential recruit. Many of my supplies in the US were stolen by Resistance, and Commander Xul has decided to hunt down and eliminate those responsible.

—END LOG—  
Ep 77-----Operation Crypt Witch--------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Puzzling behavior. XCOM attacked a facility, and now we're detecting them redeploying towards a Psionic Gateway. While they were able to hack into a Codex deployed in the area because we hadn't anticipated they would ignore our Dark Events, they also indirectly killed a Resistance Saboteur who already disrupted the Facilities progress with aide from the Skirmishers. It appears the Commander of XCOM may no longer value their allies. I wonder if this weakness can be exploited.

—END LOG—  
Ep 78-----Operation Smoking Savior--------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA— 

XCOM has disappeared. Which means they’re likely planning their attack soon. A UFO is currently hunting the Avenger, and traitors are rapidly being located and eliminated. The Bio Commander is launching large scale Lost attacks on Resistance territory. The Avatar progress is rapidly accelerating, and should be completed shortly. But we need to eliminate XCOM first.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—LIVE INTERVIEW OF MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO—

So, yesterday, my ADVENT Bodyguards suddenly just turned on me. Apparently I was one of several who were marked as traitors, and they attempted to have us executed. And now, I come back to find out that they have been keeping secrets from the people. They're processing humans to preserve the Elders, they've been slaughtering anyone that questioned them. Oh, and apparently they've been making that Zombie outbreak worse. 

How did we let this happen! We trusted the Alien Overlords, and they still did this! And to us! I could understand if they did this to the people that refused to stay in line, but we did nothing wrong! I think it's time to rethink our leadership.

—END TRANSMISSION—  
Ep 80-----Operation Leviathan-----------------------------------------------------------  
—MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO—

I’ve survived the war, and now become an influential leader to the people of ADVENT that learned of their machinations. They’re unaware that I was an XCOM supporter, and I intend to keep that secret until my death. Which is why I am recording this final log. I will not live forever, but I want there to be a reminder for future generations that Michael Morrison always stood by humanity.

—END LOG—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—XUL, THE CLAIRVOYANT—

When Elders are died, I felt each of their souls separate from their bodies. But they did not die. They live on in the past. Forced to fight this war from the beginning of their Psionic existence. I suspect they’ve used the ability in the past, and will use it Time and again.

But now, they are no longer our concern. With ADVENT requiring leadership, a meeting was called between the remaining ADVENT Commanders. The Bio Commander had a plan to utilize the Lost to destroy all life on this world, which a majority voted in favor of executing while we use the Hunter UFO to escape. 

I offered a counter proposal. While my former Sub Commander had become aware that had helped bring the Elders Demise, he had not foreseen that my powers would be temporarily increased by the Elder’s absence. I am not as powerful as the Elders were, but I was powerful enough to control all of ADVENT for a few moments and show them my vision. Their reactions were mixed, but some of ADVENT have joined the our side. When Commander Barta refused, I sent his mind out of this timeline. The Bio Commander Boktoa escaped, and he is the more dangerous one to leave unrestrained by others authority. Which is why we must face him.

After the Elders died, my visions faded. I still possess more Psionic powers than before, but I can no longer see my other-selves, outside of my memories of their memories. My powers aren’t at the peak they reached yesterday, but it is enough to finish this fight. I will now use this power to rebuild this world into what the Elder’s could have created if they weren’t obsessed with their own preservation: Utopia. And I will fight to protect that world.

—END LOG—


End file.
